Jeryll
History Origin Jeryll came from Glirell, a tranquil world whose people are pacifists. Years earlier, Glirell was constantly at war. The world since had lived in absolute peace since the days before recorded time. The Green Lantern had stopped a disturbed man from striking another. She had underestimated his insanity, and the man turned his attack to her. Thrown at a wall, Jerryl's power ring protected her from true harm, but lashed out, striking the madman. The people of Glirell were not in favor of the Green Lantern's actions. Jeryll was called before the High Council of Glirell. Though they condemned her actions, they realized she differed from the norm. She would get one more chance. If she repeated her crime, she would be banished from Glirell. Early Years Shortly after, Glirell was attacked by Drelite warships. Though they had a treaty with the Drelite slavers, the attackers considered Glirell weak, and easy to be enslaved. Jeryll would have to meet the attackers in peace. During the attack, the Drelite slavers destroyed a school full of children. This act so enraged the people of Glirell that they took up arms against the Drellites. Jeryll told her people not to fight, because that was not their way. Wishing to save her people, Jeryll would have to attack the slavers. Although the Green Lantern was pained by the necessity of her actions, she was saddened all the more by the feeling that she enjoyed the savagery. She had cleared away the Drelites and returned to bid farewell to her world. The councilors realized her actions were necessary, and asked forgiveness from her for their prior decision. They believed they were fools to think all could be solved through their beliefs. Green Lantern Corps The Green Lantern defended their beliefs, as Glirell had been, so it must remain. Jeryll believed it was she who belonged elsewhere for taking joy in the violence she committed. Jeryll left Glirell and continued her career as a Green Lantern for many years. Over time, Jeryll married and had an infant daughter. It appeared that Jeryll had once again found peace. The Battle with Kryb One day, while repairing a damaged space station, Jeryll received an incoming distress call from her husband. Racing home she found the evicerated remains of her spouse in their bedroom. Jeryll had little time to mourn as the cries of her daughter alerted her that the killer was still in her home. Jeryll entered the babies room to find her infant in the clutches of the terrifying kidnapper of the Sinestro Corps member known as Kryb. Kryb was a warped alien hag, whose weblike hunchback opened like a cocoon and held captive numerous babies she had stolen. Filled with fear over seeing her daughter in the hands of such a monstrous enemy, Jeryll was left vulnerable. The Green Lantern was incinerated by Kryb, and her daughter was added among the children of other Green Lanterns taken by the foul creature. Jeryll's daughter was taken to Kryb's homeworld to be stored and cared for by her, though she was captured by a force of Green Lanterns and Miri Riam, and taken to Zamaron. The child likely died of neglect on the planet, like all of the others, and was therefore resurrected as a Black Lantern, and later destroyed during the Black Lantern attack on Oa. Powers and Abilities *Indomitable Will Equipment Former: *Green Lantern Power Battery *Black Lantern Power Battery Weapons Former: *Green Lantern Power Ring *Black Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.comicvine.com/jeryll/29-50769/ Category:Former Green Lantern Corps Members Category:Former Black Lantern Corps Members